


show me your heart.

by heonihoneybaby



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Fear of Heights, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stan VERIVERY, донхон боится высоты, как и минчан, лапслок, на секунду мелькает кехён, страх высоты, стэньте веривери, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heonihoneybaby/pseuds/heonihoneybaby
Summary: — хён… ты боишься высоты?донхон пристально смотрит на него, страх высоты в его глазах сменяется страхом из-за вопроса хоёна.— как…хоён снова прочищает горло.— мой лучший друг тоже. у вас одинаковый взгляд.
Relationships: Bae Hoyoung & Lee Dongheon, Bae Hoyoung/Lee Dongheon
Kudos: 4





	show me your heart.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [show me your heart.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317554) by [seungblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungblossom/pseuds/seungblossom). 



— хахаха, нет.

хоён поворачивается к лучшему другу и приподнимает бровь:

— ты о чём? все уже ушли, ты хочешь, чтобы я один пошёл?

минчан лишь улыбается, качает головой.

— я не могу. слишком высоко.

— и всего-то! — хоён фыркает.

серьёзно, он должен был догадаться. сеульская башня была последним пунктом в их школьной поездке и хоёну пришлось убить несколько дней, чтобы убедить минчана пойти вместе. в конце концов друг согласился, но стоило им только переступить порог башни, как тот, кажется, осознал действительность.

— прости, хоён, я правда хотел, но… — минчан поднимает руки и хоёну видно как те заметно подрагивают.

да, его лучший друг боится высоты.

хоён вздыхает, чувствуя поражение.

— ладно, давай хотя бы пару фоток сделаем, — дуется он. минчан на это качает головой.

— нет, нет, я могу подождать. ты очень хотел сюда сходить, поэтому давай, поднимайся.

— но мне будет скучно одному, — говорит хоён, закусываю щеку изнутри.

— кехён всё ещё там, тебе в одиночку придется лишь подниматься. я серьёзно, иди, — отвечает минчан, легонько подталкивая друга по направлению к лестнице.

хоён снова дуется, но уже сам начинает подниматься наверх.

— я ненадолго, хорошо? не натвори глупостей!

лучший друг скалится:

— не могу обещать!

~~~

пока хоён взбирался наверх, мимо него успело пройти несколько спускающихся вниз одноклассников. он ещё даже не преодолел половину пути, как пересёкся с кехёном. но возвращаться обратно уже не было смысла.

поднимаясь, хоён начинается постепенно выпадать из реальности, поэтому когда он поворачивает за угол и видит скорчившуюся фигуру, у него чуть сердце не выпрыгивает из груди.

сидящий на ступеньках человек одет в его школьную форму и когда он поднимает голову, хоён понимает, что это никто иной, как ли донхон.

донхон был тем самым учеником, о котором знает вся школа. он был богат, получал высшие оценки по всем предметам, а ещё был довольно известен своими танцевальными навыками. с таким человеком, как хоён, носящим подержанную школьную форму и имеющим не самую безупречную репутацию, он не стал бы даже связываться.

но страх, вспыхивающий в глазах донхона, когда их взгляды пересекаются, заставляет хоёна остановиться. они просто пялятся друг на друга в повисшей тишине, пока хоён не прочищает горло.

— эм. ты в порядке?

донхон слегка подпрыгивает от вопроса, нервно поправляет очки на носу, но не отводит пристального взгляда.

— я-я в порядке, я просто устал.

хоён приподнимает бровь на это заявление. он однажды видел, как тот даже не вспотел, спокойно оттанцевав целых три минуты. и погодите-ка, ли донхон только что заикался?

на секунду хоён задумывается, что лучше будет просто оставить парня в покое, ведь это даже не его дело. но взгляд донхона был ему так сильно знаком, что он заговорил даже не подумав.

— хён… ты боишься высоты?

донхон пристально смотрит на него, страх высоты в его глазах сменяется страхом из-за вопроса хоёна.

— как…

хоён снова прочищает горло.

— мой лучший друг тоже. у вас одинаковый взгляд.

донхон кусает губу и напряженно говорит:

— я не сказал да…

хоён вздыхает. возможно, ему всё-таки стоило его проигнорировать.

— в этом нет ничего такого, хён.

— я знаю! — вскрикивает донхон. — но когда мои друзья спросили боюсь ли я, я сказал, что нет, а теперь они узнают, что я соврал!

хоён моргает и начинает хихикать, прежде чем успевает подумать. видя, как старший смущается, он внезапно ловит себя на мысли, что общение с донхоном уже не кажется ему такой неестественной идеей.

— это не смешно! — возмущается донхон.

— извини, хён, но это именно то, что называется смешным, — хоён ухмыляется.

донхон дуется, скрещивая руки на груди:

— рад, что ты находишь мои страдания забавными.

хоён одаривает его кривой улыбкой:

— наоборот. я чувствую облегчение, узнав, что даже ты чего-то боишься.

донхон хмурит брови:

— что значит _даже я_?

хоён смиряет его взглядом, на что донхон фыркает:

— все чего-то бояться. не знаю, почему ты решил, что я отличаюсь.

хоён задумывается ненадолго, а потом кивает.

— ты прав. прости, хён, твоя репутация иногда мешает думать трезво.

— сказал ты!

хоён ничего не может с собой поделать, широко раскрывая глаза.

— ты знаешь кто я?

донхон снова краснеет. хоён только и думает, что это мило.

— конечно я знаю кто ты, хоён. ты тоже имеешь репутацию.

хоён чешет затылок.

— да, но моя… не самая хорошая.

донхон снова закусывает губу.

— я знаю. но она дает мне повод думать, что ты тоже ничего не боишься.

хоён наклоняет голову, глядя на хёна. мгновение спустя тот отводит взгляд, выглядя ещё более взволнованным, чем раньше.

— так или иначе… не волнуйся обо мне. тебе сле…

— просто для справки: я боюсь пауков.

донхон растерянно моргает. хоён пожимает плечами.

— подумал, что было бы не честно, если бы только я знал о твоём страхе.

донхон ещё шире распахивает глаза, когда хоён хватает его за руку и поднимает на ноги.

— подожди, что ты…

— если так и не поднимешься, все твои друзья узнают, что ты боишься, — говорит хоён с лёгкой улыбкой и тянет донхона к лестнице наверх. тот хватается за перила, чтобы удержаться на месте, бормочет что-то в знак протеста:

— хоён, подожди… я правда не могу подняться, что если я упаду, там же реально слишком высоко!

ухмылка хоёна переходит в мягкую улыбку и он ободряюще сжимает руку донхона.

— всё будет в порядке, хён, я не позволю ничему случиться с тобой.

донхон краснеет ещё больше, но отпускает перила, позволяя хоёну осторожно вести себя наверх.

чем выше они поднимаются, тем крепче становится хватка донхона, но если хоён и замечает, он не говорит ничего.

~~~

— хоён, пожалуйста… просто дай мне остаться здесь, — скулит донхон, крепко сжимая руку младшего.

к тому моменту, как они поднялись на верхушку башни, большинство людей уже успели спуститься. по дороге они встретились с друзьями донхона, и даже если те видели, как он сжимает руку хоёна, то ничего не сказали (хотя хоён абсолютно уверен, что видел как они по той или иной причине ухмылялись друг другу, проходя мимо). теперь здесь с ними была только пожилая пара и мужчина с дочерью.

— хён, мы преодолели весь этот путь, ты должен хотя бы взглянуть на вид, — вздыхает хоён и тянет старшего за руку.

— мне не нужно, — настаивает донхон, оттягивая хоёна за руку назад.

они стоят так с переплетёнными руками пару секунд, свободной ладонью донхон цепляется за руку хоёна. вопрос маленькой девочки отвлекает их:

— папочка, они на свидании?

лицо донхона стремительно краснеет и он освобождает руку хоёна и пытается высвободить переплетенные пальцы. хоён неожиданно для себя начинает смеяться и только крепче сжимает руку старшего.

— мы на свидании, хён? — спрашивает, растягивая губы в ухмылке.

— ч-что? — заикается донхон, взгляд беспомощно мечется между лицом хоёна и рукой, которую младший отказывается отпускать.

донхон слишком хорошо знает, что девочка и её отец хихикают за ними, но прежде чем он успевает что-то сказать, хоён снова тянет его за руку. в этот раз он прикладывает больше силы и донхон просто падает вперёд.

прямо в руки хоёна.

тот смеется с лица старшего, свободной рукой обнимает его за талию.

— ты был прав, хён, ты и правда _упал,_ — ухмыляется хоён. донхон скулит в знак протеста, пихает руку хоёна. — точнее, запал на меня, да?

— _о господи,_ отпусти меня уже, бэ хоён!

**Author's Note:**

> если вам понравилось, пожалуйста, поддержите автора оригинала плюсиком!! (и если не сложно, меня на фикбуке. ссылка у меня в профиле)


End file.
